Aurora
The main portion of the body is meant to resemble the night sky, while the tertiary color and gene the auroras unique to the far north and south magnetic poles. Lore A strange magic lies in the patterns of the bright lights that illuminate the night sky at the poles, capable of bringing a change over a dragon exposed in the right ways.' ' During the cold winter days when the sun never rises, if you are very keen-eyed and very still, you may spot an Aurora dragon high above the Icefield. These dragons are the highest flyers with the most endurance, and their time and talents spent on their long journeys have left a mark; they are blessed (or cursed, perhaps) to retain the shifting patterns of the night sky on their wings even once the snows retreat and the sun comes out again. Many are sentries, messengers, or warriors for their clans; some merely wish to study the stars, and others only wish to get away from the incessant chattering of lairmates during the long dark winter, and are willing to brave the cold to do so. And some, sent to spy upon rival clans, find that after many days of flight, they blend in with the night sky just a little too well.... Others are born with the patterns already marking them - those whose eggs were laid under the auroras, perfectly located for their parents to best see the shifting lights. Little further exposure will be required to bring these patterns to life, disappearing with the rising of the sun, shifting patterns and sometimes changing colours. Once this change occurs there is no difference between Auroras born and Auroras made. Some have observed a correlation between the colours of the patterns and the temperament of the dragon; green is described as being excitable, red being more intense in nature. Perhaps when the heavens mark a dragon as an Aurora, its very nature and personality is reflected in its scales. The smoke gene might flash brighter or even change color all together as it swirls around on their hide. During the day they may appear as simple black or midnight-coloured dragons, but at night they come alive in the magic of the frigid skies at dusk, light shows unto themselves as they dance and play among the stars. They ARE the northern and southern lights, the light of joy and hope that guide us in our darkest hour.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1sTYoyuUu14syjIYwv89kkWOrB_G2DMI354StBqEtRNI/edit Types Auroras can be categorized as Northern or Southern based on tertiary colour: Northern Tertiary Colors: * Lavender * Purple * Storm * Splash * Sky * Stonewash * Caribbean * Aqua * Seafoam * Green * Leaf * Spring * Lemon * Banana * Gold * Sunshine * Orange * Fire * Tangerine * Tomato * Red * Carmine * Coral * Magenta * Pink * Rose Southern Tertiary Colors: * Mulberry * Blue * Jade * Swamp * Avocado * Goldenrod * Rust * Violet (on Obsidian) * Teal (on Obsidian) * Emerald (on Obsidian) Sources Category:Ice Category:All Breeds